A Ninja's Ninja
by moose007
Summary: Chased by a mob at the age of six Naruto falls down the proverbial rabbit  fox?  hole. What does he find at the bottom?
1. Its a cliche cause it works

**Hey moose007 here with a new story. I've been having trouble finding inspiration for Rebirth through Death add in a new job that leaves me exhausted and I don't have the drive to write. However I'm about a 5th of the way through the next chapter of Rebirth so that's good. Anyways onwards to one of the most cliched open of all Naruto fanfic:)**

If you were to walk into the village of Konohagakure on the evening of October 10th you would find many a things all related to the defeat of the Kyūbi no Yoko. As you meandered down the main drag you would find vendors setup for the festival at hand. Bright lamps illuminating stuffed toys and blunted ninja weapons displayed as prizes at the various game booths, various scents, including ramen, dango, sushi and yakitori, would waft through the air at the food vendors stands, the shine of sharp metal glinting from the lamps at the weapons stands; all in all it looked as though the festival was a joyous place for everyone.

Alas this was not the case. As you traveled further from the festival you would find the adults with fewer liabilities in bars spread throughout the village. Although shouting and cheering could be heard from these taverns that was simply a disguise, a mask if you will, for the villagers' new annual tradition. The Hokage had forbidden the tradition in the beginning however in recent years the professor had too many other problems to worry about such as the Kumo's increased interest in the byakugan and the rumors of the Uchiha planning a coup, not to mention the defection of one of his students, Orochimaru. Now they could begin their fox hunt.

Now you may ask why would there be a ban on fox hunts. Sure they remove disease bearing vermin but the Inuzuka puppies also filled that role. Add in the fact that the puppies could use the experiences as training and the fox pelts would catch a high market price and it seemed like a no brainer. However if you dug deeper you would realize the large value of a fox pelt in Konohagukure was due to the fact that in the last 6 years nearly all foxes in Hi no Kuni had been hunted to a near extinction. A fox had not been spotted with in 10 km of the wall surrounding Konoha in the last 4 years.

So that begs the question what are these slightly inebriated villagers going to hunt? Not one of them had the gall to leave the walls without a shinobi escort and the few ninja present were in no condition to keep away bandits and other ruffians. This question is best answered with another; how does one defeat a bijū?

The answer is not what most children think it is. There is no super awesome jutsu that can kill a bijū. After all bijū are simply chakra constructs built around a collective idea. For example the Hachibi no Kyogyū was built around a well off farming community. Due to the gentle nature the ox is much more laid back than other bijū. The Kyūbi's core was built around the hate of one of the sage of six paths' sons. It only knew anger and resentment.

So to stop this rampaging natural disaster with a conscious the Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, did what he did best. He found a forbidden Fuinjutsu called the Shiki Fujin to hold the beast in a container. He had heard of other lands using similar techniques to hold back bijūs in something as simple as a teapot. Unfortunately the Kyūbi was to powerful to be contained in an inanimate object. Minato thought about using an animal but he found that the chance of escape was raised to 95 percent. Knowing he could only perform the technique once he decided to create a jinchūriki. By sealing the bijū in a human the chance of escape was lowered to 5 percent at the initial sealing. After that it was all about the containers will.

The only problem with Minato's plan of action was who to use. He knew that no adult would survive the sealing. Their chakra core would explode turning them into a rasengan gone wrong. He was looking for someone with an undeveloped chakra system the less so the better. The best option was a newborn.

A feeling of dread washed over Minato. He knew he could not ask his people to do what he would not. So with a heavy heart he approached his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, and told her his plan. He left the hospital with two things; a black eye and his newborn son, Naruto.

Minato found solace in the fact that Kushina would be there for their son. He knew he would not for that was the cost of summoning the Shinigami; his soul for a seal, an eternity of pain for the safety of his village. She was the Red Death, nearly as feared as he was. Iwa would not send assassins after their son. As he summoned the chief toad, Gamabunta, other things were happening that would lead to the fox hunt about to occur tonight.

-Line Break-

Kushina was exhausted from her 5 hours of labor and the strain from the malevolent chakra wasn't helping. She had no chance to react when a ninja with a blank face mask step out from the shadows and covered her mouth with a drugged cloth. As the mask ninja left the hospital with Kushina slumped over his shoulder he formed a hand sign. A moment later the wing she was residing in exploded.

She awoke sometime later in a dark room strapped to a table. Looking up she saw an earthen ceiling which led to her assumption she was underground. As she tilted her head she saw several more masked ninjas writing on the floor. From what she could tell there was a seal surrounding her. Once the ninjas had finished they all dispersed themselves equally around the circle. Quickly flashing through handsigns the ninjas all ended on the rat seal and in an eerie unison called out "**Memorirokku**". Instantly Kushina fell back into the darkness that is unconsciousness.

The faceless ninjas turned as the heard soft footsteps and the click of a cane. Their master approached the one that was closest to the door.

"Did the seal take?" The old cripple asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes Danzo-sama. Her memories have been sealed between the six of us. What are your orders now?" The operative asked in the same voice.

"We need to get her out of the village as quickly as possible. Take her to Nami no Kuni. Do not forget to cover the seal when you arrive." Danzo ordered. The ninja nodded, approached her, slung her over his shoulder and shushinned to a dense patch of forest outside the gate. Adjusting his cargo he jumped up to a nearby tree and started hopping to the west.

-Line Break-

At the same time Minato was finishing the handsigns for the technique. He felt a shiver run down his spine but he attributed it to the fact that he was preparing to wretch out his soul. He looked down to Gamabunta and told him to watch his son until Hiruzen showed up.

A brilliant flash lit up the night sky and the piercing cry of an infant could be heard. As the flash cleared Gamabunta slowly lowered a small bundle to the ground. He saw the old monkey and Inu approaching. Once they reached Naruto Gamabunta dispelled.

Hiruzen picked up the wailing child and gave him a once over. Both he and Inu knew Naruto's heritage and they instantly pitied the child. He would grow in the shadow of his father however he would be adored as a hero.

Unfortunately humans are fickle beings. A council meeting had to be held to explain the major points of the Kyūbi's defeat. As Hiruzen approached he could hear idle chatter amongst the members. Danzo implemented the next phase of his plan. He approached one of his fellow council members and started to chat with Midori Yakushi.

"I heard that the hospital was damaged during the attack." The crippled man stated.

"Yes we lost a large portion of the east wing. It appears that all the patients were hurt by a large explosion of chakra. We still can't find several of the patients and unfortunately the longer it takes to get to them the less of a chance they have." The man sighed.

Danzo smirked as he heard Hiruzen stop and eavesdrop on their conversation. He knew the gears were turning inside the old fools head.

As Hiruzen called the meeting to order he decided on the best course of action. First he asked if there was any problem with his reinstatement as Hokage. A few council members voted against it but they were overruled by the rest. He was about to start the explanation of the Kyūbi's defeat when the small bundle he was started to squirm and cry.

Jiko Haruno asked "Why is there a child in these chambers?" Hiruzen explained that the child's name was Naruto Uzumaki, 'Namikaze' he thought to himself, and he was an orphan. He then declared that he should be considered as great a hero as the Yodaime for he too had a part in defeating the terrible fox. As he elaborated the tale the council began to look less like a group of dignified politicians and more like a group of rabid dogs. By the time he had said that Minato wished for the child to be considered a hero it was too late.

All but the shinobi clan heads had been whipped into a frenzy. Demands for the child's life were being shouted. Hiruzen raised his killing intent and slammed his fist on the table. Apparently the dying wish of a Hokage would be ignored. In the silence Danzo suggested turning the boy into a weapon, a great tool of Konoha. Hiruzen once again was forced to release his anger to quiet the council.

By the end of the meeting Hiruzen had only insured that the boy would remain ignorant to his burden as well as anyone of the younger generation. He also stated any hostile actions towards the boy would end in immediate execution regardless of social status. He refused to let the villagers' ignorance hurt the boy. He also assigned his most trusted elite anbu guard to watch the child. Inu would do a fine job seeing as the boy was his sensei's son though he didn't know it.

Unfortunately, five years later, the loss of Inu's last original squad member had caused him to become consumed by his grief. He would spend hours in front of the memorial stone remembering how all his precious people were gone. He had decided that he would no longer allow people to get close for fear of losing them. This happened to include his sensei's son. Several people caught wind of this and informed the civilians that the Kyūbi brat would not be protected by him any longer.

Inu's wayward charge was walking down one of the many side streets in Konohagakure. He couldn't understand why all the other people would glare at him when he went to the festival. He was happy that Konoha was still standing and the Kyūbi was defeated. He was sorry that his hair was a little ratty and his whisker like birthmarks were a reminder of foxes to some, but seriously what was he suppose to do about it. He let out a sigh, but was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a rock hit him in the side of the head.

"Hey I found the Demon brat!" a very inebriated villager shouted. Like moths to a flame the villager started flocking. They picked up bricks, bottles and other various pieces of trash and started throwing them at the poor blonde boy.

Although Naruto had no idea why the villagers were angry at him he decided to ponder it later and run while he could. Taking off as fast as he could he tried to think where was safe. The big tower with the kanji for fire was probably the safest place in the village and that's where Jiji was so he ran towards it. He saw the tower in the distance beyond a wooded park and decided to cut through the forest. As he ran he took a glance behind him at the worst possible moment. A brick smacked into his forehead creating a large gash and knocking him down. However instead of instantly hitting the ground he fell… and fell and fell. After about 15 seconds he landed with a thump.

Up top the highly inebriated shinobi had finally caught up to the crowd that was peering down the seemingly bottomless pit the demon had fell down.

"Ha back to hell" one of them shouted "We better close the hole. **Doton: Ōkina Ganban Suberi**." Several large rocks and a considerable amount of dirt filled the hole. A cheer erupted threw the mass of villagers the Kyūbi was gone and would never be seen again.

**Jutsu Library:**

**Doton: Ōkina Ganban Suberi (Earth Release: Great Rockslide)**

Rank High-B

The user cast the jutsu and several large rocks slide in the direction dictated by the user. If used on a hill the rocks will cause a cascade affect and make the jutsu much more effective.

**Fūinjutsu: Memorirokkushīru (Sealing Technique: Memory Lock Seal)**

Rank S

This seal has seven parts though only two are extremely different. The Jushin-sha no Memorirokkushīru (Recipient Memory Lock Seal) appears on the target and takes the shape of a circle with a much smaller circle in the middle. The larger circle than splits into equal parts depending on the number of sealers kanji appear representing the words memory lock (メモリロック) and go into each slice. The number of sealers must be a factor of six to correctly place the seal (1, 2, 3, and 6). The kanji for kai (カイ) then appear in the small center circle. Meanwhile the sealers each have a corresponding seal appear on their bodies. The seal has a kanji representing memory lock and a number that corresponds to the order of the unlocking. After the seals on the sealers are released they may be removed in order either one (or more) at a time or all at once. This seal is given an S ranking not for complexity or negative side effects for the user, but for the questionable morality of the seal. Unlike a standard memory seal this seal confines all knowledge the target has up to the time of sealing effectively leaving the person a baby. The unsealing also has dangerous side effects as the memories can mix and often break the persons mind.

**Alright Chapter one done. Oh no that rhymed I'm turning into ****Kirābī. Oh well better than an emo with questionable sexual preferences. :) Now that I think about it this is just a prologue so I guess it doesn't rhyme. Anyways going on vacation without a computer so I'll try to write some on my phone and post it when I get back. Wouldn't count on it. Sorry. Anyways still working on Rebirth through Death but now that this is on my mind I may have to put that story on the backburner. Guess I'll set up a poll and let you guys tell me which chapter you want next. Or just tell me in the reviews. Whatever.**

**Moose007 out.**


	2. Down in a Hole

**Well since no one decided to answer my poll I decided to continue with this bad boy. People were asking me what's in the hole. Well we'll find out soon. I put up a slightly edited version of chapter one with a description of the seal Danzo placed on Kushina. This seal will play a vital role in the story so you might want to skip down to the bottom of chapter one and read about it. I might end up putting it in later as a summary so Naruto doesn't suddenly just know about it so don't sweat it too much … … but while your down there you could hit that pretty little link that says review and sustain my soul for a little bit :) Also I decided to allude to the massacre and Hinata's kidnapping because I'm not sure how I want the massacre to go and I have a plan for the Kumo incident. **

If you were 30 meters below a secluded grove between the forest of death and the Hyūga compound on this sunny morning you would be surprised to find a young six year old boy covered in dirt and fading bruises stirring in a pitch black cave. Actually since its pitch black so unless you were prepared for it you'd probably be scared shitless as you heard someone groaning for help and stirring the apparent rockslide that had fallen two days ago. Alas this was not the case for Naruto though it might have been just as well for if this imaginary person had the gall to stick around and had found the "demon brat" he probably would have been in even more trouble.

As he crawled his way out of the rubble pile Naruto's mind was in a haze. He had just been minding his own business and then suddenly he's surrounded by an enraged mob of villagers, chased through the forest where he then falls down a big pit and nearly crushed by an earth release jutsu. And it was his birthday. Now Naruto could deal with the glares and the names. He was a child and understood the fun that came with name calling. As Jiji told him the villagers were just trying to strengthen him and get him ready for the ninja academy. This was definitely overboard though and Naruto was starting to call bullshit on Jiji's previous comment. A crack appeared in Naruto's rock solid will.

"Why protect those who wanted me dead?" he asked himself. He could think of no reply. He would however give them one last chance. Once they got him out of the whole he would go see Jiji and ask once more why they did this. If he could give no good answer Naruto would be sorely tempted to leave. However more pressing matters came to mine as Naruto wondered where he was.

As he was now he could see barely anything. There seemed to be a soft glow in front of him and Naruto thought it might be away out. He stood gingerly, testing his legs to make sure they were in working condition and walked towards the soft glow. He stepped forward, noticed the glow rapidly brighten and then passed out.

-Line Break-

Above ground villagers were carefully avoiding the Hokage tower. Often they would hand in forms for D-rank missions by the wheelbarrow full, but a killing intent that could rival some of the biju seemed to be emitting from the area. The source of this Killing Intent (KI) was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

After finishing his speech at the opening of the festival two days ago he had gone to visit his surrogate grandson and celebrate his birthday. He had arrived at the boy's apartment and was surprised that he wasn't there. He opened up his senses and couldn't detect Inu so he assumed the boy was in good hands. Still it was Naruto's birthday and he would be damned if he didn't see his sparkling eyes when he gave him his blunt kunai and shuriken and informed him that he would start the ninja academy early next year.

He decided that Naruto would probably be with the only people kind to him in the whole village. It was a nice night and the festival was going full roar so he decided to hoof it at a civilian pace to Ichiraku Ramen. On the way he greeted other festival goers and chatted idly with them. Since Naruto had no formal training yet even if he did leave the Ramen bar Hiruzen could easily see him and wave him down. By the time he reached the ramen bar the shop was already being closed.

"Hello. I was looking for Naruto-kun. You haven't seen him, have you?" Sarutobi asked as he came in under the flaps.

Ayame quickly rounded on him and started to yell "Listen. We will not help you with your little fox hunt. Naruto is a wonder…"She quickly faded out when she saw who she was yelling at. "Hokage-sama I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. Please forgive me." she pleaded.

Hiruzen just waved it off however his face changed from his cheery public face to a hard calculating one. "What is this _fox hunt_ you speak of Ayame?" Hiruzen asked spitting the words fox hunt as if they could kill.

Ayame sighed and then said "Earlier today Naruto came in to get some Ramen. I asked him if he had cleaned his hands and of course he hadn't so I sent in back to wash his hands. The timing was actually perfect because not a second before he was out of sight a couple of villagers came in and asked if the demon brat was here." At this Hiruzen's killing intent flared alerting Teuchi. He came rushing out of the back of the stand with a larger cleaver ready to defend his daughter and his livelihood from idiot villagers who associated the Kyubi container, and therefore the Kyubi, with his stand. He blanched when he saw the hokage and like Ayame, apologized profusely. Hiruzen waved it off and signaled for them to continue. Ayame took a breath and said "Anyways I told them he wasn't and that if all they wanted to do was cause trouble they could do it in a bar. They said that they had a little game planned and if I saw Naruto to send him to his house via the main streets. After Naruto had finished I told him that he should get home but to stick to the alleys and shadows." She smiled and continued "He said 'Just like Jiji.'"

Hiruzen smirked at that and quickly excused himself. He had an idea about what the fox hunt would entail and he knew he needed to find Naruto and get him to the Sarutobi clan compound before anything bad happened. The last thing he needed was more paperwork. He quickly preformed a shunshin to his office. Once there he pulled out his viewing ball and searched for Inu's chakra. He found it at training ground seven near the memorial stone. Finding it odd that Naruto would want to be there Hiruzen once again flickered out of his office.

As he approached Inu he started to worry more. A trained ANBU definitely should have sensed his arrival with the shunshin. When he was within a meter of Inu he cleared his throat.

Inu quickly turned on his heels and kneeled recognizing the Hokage's chakra signature and said "Hello Hokage-sama. How is the festival going?"

"Fine," Said Hiruzen as he glanced around, "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Under his mask Inu blanched. He was planning on checking on the kid after paying his respects but he had gotten caught up in the what-ifs of his past. Still he knew that the Hokage wouldn't want to hear that. "I was just about to go check on him." Inu said. Instantly Inu was forced to kneel again as Hiruzen unleashed his KI.

"Inu you will come with me and we will find Naruto. You had better hope that he is okay or I am demoting you." Hiruzen commanded.

Inu frowned at the thought of demotion, but more so at the thought of the child being hurt. Surely when his sensei had sealed the Kyubi he chose Naruto for a reason. Though no one openly admitted it upper level ninja were pretty sure of at least one of Naruto's parents. He did look like a carbon copy of Minato as soon as you added some muscle definition and removed the whisker marks. "Hokage-sama if I may," Hiruzen nodded, "I've been tailing him for two years. While the civilians and lower leveled ninja do hate him none have taken physical action. What makes you think that this year will be different?"

Hiruzen huffed and stated "Well I went to Ichiraku Ramen and talked to Ayame. She said earlier in the day some civilians came in and asked if they knew Naruto's whereabouts. Ayame lied and told them off. They told her to keep a look out as they were planning _fox hunt_." At this point a sudden feeling of uneasiness spread over Konohagakure. It was no coincidence that at the same time Kakashi and Hiruzen flared their KI.

Inu nodded curtly and said "Let us find my charge Hokage-sama." They had searched for a good 10 hours to no avail before Hiruzen had to return to the tower as he was still Hokage. He had assembled a group of ANBU and put Inu in charge as he seemed to harbor no ill will to Naruto. The search was still being continued, but all shinobi knew the longer a comrade was missing the more likely they were dead. He planned to allow the search to continue for two weeks than list Naruto as Civilian Missing in Action (CMIA). That was effectively right above dead, but Hiruzen refused to believe that until he saw a body.

-Line Break-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. While his right eye was fine his left felt as though he had looked at the sun through a telescope. He quickly closed it and took in his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a rectangular room standing on a set of geometric squiggles in a big circle. The room was lit by torches that had dark lines connecting to the circle. To his left were shelves covered in scrolls. As he meandered closer he saw that each set of shelves were labeled. Some said food, some said techniques, some said general education, some said utilities and others were weapons, apparently. The last one said uniforms. Each shelf had smaller labels that appeared to label what would be above them, but not being a ninja Naruto didn't realize that the items were stored into the scrolls. To the right was a small living quarters. There was a small stove connected to the circle with another line on the back wall. Next to the stove was a sink with three circles drawn on it. A small fold out couch was perpendicular to the stove and about 6 meters away. Between it was a small circular table with 3 chairs around it. Back to the middle of the room Naruto looked down the two hallways although one was half full of rocks and rubble.

Deciding to explore Naruto started heading down the dark hallway. He opened back up his left eye cautiously. He could make out a blurred image of the hallway. Experimenting around he covered his right eye and the image instantly cleared. Although the colors seemed to be a dark blue he could see well enough to continue. Three steps later the lights behind him went out. His vision slowly sharpened again. However one more step snapped lights on in the hall he was traveling down. He reeled back as he was blinded and quickly closed his eye and uncovered the other. His vision went back to normal and Naruto decided that he would only open his left eye if it was dark from now on. He looked to see the passage seemed to be blocked by a circular metal door. This door had another circle with lines and kanji around it, although different than the one he had been on before. Hoping it was hinged and swung inward Naruto pushed on it.

He jumped back startled as the metal door glowed with the kanji for wind (風), earth (土) and lightning (雷). The door then sunk into the ground. Naruto stepped forward cautiously and looked. It appeared as though the door was not buried since there was no top to be seen. Naruto crossed over the thresh hold and the door snapped back up. Naruto quickly spun on his heels and put his palm back in the center of the door hoping it would lower again. However the door stood firm. Naruto huffed and turned back around. It was dark once again and Naruto thought about opening his left eye. However Naruto was a firm believer in the old adage fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. He cautiously stepped forward feeling for his footing. He took about three steps when the room suddenly lit up. Naruto smirked and took in his surroundings.

He was now in a circular room. In the middle there was a single pillar that reached to the ceiling. Around him were seven other doors. A closer look revealed a label on each door. Clockwise from the entrance they read basic (基本的な), sealing (密封), water (水), wind (風), lightning (雷), earth (土), and fire (火). After looking around a bit longer Naruto approached the door labeled basic and pressed against it. The kanji for 1 (一) glowed in a small circle underneath the label and the door quietly sunk into the floor. Having nothing to lose Naruto walked into the room.

The door once again slammed behind him and left him in the dark. Walking forward the lights snapped on and Naruto was greeted by an interesting sight. On the floor in front of him was a meter by half a meter rectangle with kanji around the inner edge. Spider webbed from the center of each line and the corners were thin lines that met in the middle. A small line exited the rectangle on one side near the kanji for connect (繋ぐ). Following the line down a steep incline Naruto saw that it connected to a circle on the floor. This circle had 3 chords that spiraled towards kanji in the center that said main (メイン). Two meters away a large rock was sitting on the ground.

Naruto climbed back up the hill and stepped into the rectangle. Once inside the kanji near the small line switched to read connected (密接). He gazed down the slope and saw that the circle seemed to be glowing. As he stepped out to investigate the kanji switched back and the circle lost its glow. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh until he saw a small tablet on the wall. Getting closer he saw that the tablet said **Kawarimi **at the top. Underneath were instructions on how to perform the jutsu. Naruto smiled as he thought about learning jutsus and throwing fire at the villagers feet if they chased him again. The instruction said "Start by focusing chakra at an object. When this is done create a small burst of chakra. The object should switch places with you. Targeting an object of similar or larger size is easier. For a first attempt only try on inanimate objects." The instructions also displayed the handseals used for this jutsu.

Naruto smirked. He was relieved that Jiji had helped unlock his chakra last year. He had started to learn to focus it within himself but was not sure how to project it. However with nothing better to do Naruto went back to the rectangle and started focusing his chakra. Remembering the handsigns he slowly formed each making sure of his finger positions. As he formed the ram sign he felt his chakra flow increase. Next he did boar. Feeling no change he proceeded to ox. Suddenly the surge he felt when he formed ram seemed to spread. He focused his mind on the stone hoping his chakra would follow. It didn't until he formed the dog sign. When he felt his chakra reach the stone he finished the hand seals with the snake sign. He then shouted "**Ninpou: Kawarimi**."

A large plume of smoke erupted where Naruto previously was. As he took in his surroundings he was at the bottom of the slope again. This time there was no stone. Looking to his previous position the stone was sitting firmly on the rectangle. The circle was now glowing again. Naruto approached cautiously and checked the circle. The kanji where the line connected had changed to match the other connection on the rectangle. Naruto placed a hand on the circle, felt a surge of chakra and instantly became dizzy.

When he finally regained his balance Naruto was stunned. He was once again in the room he had originally fallen into. He shrugged his shoulders and headed down the hallway again. He figured if he was going to be stuck down here he might as well continue to train. Placing his hand on the entrance to the circle of doors he watched as the door sank back into the floor.

Naruto looked at all the doors. Remembering when he first entered he decided to head through the door that said earth. Once again the door slammed shut. He continued to walk in to the grounds. On the wall opposite the entrance was what could best be described as an eye. The eye had several kanji surrounding it referring to light and motion as well as many numbers. Once again a line connected this eye to a circle on the ground of the same design as the one in the basic room. Naruto shook off a shiver, quickly scanned the room and found instructions once again. These were labeled **Doton: Dātosukin**. The instructions stated "To use this jutsu the user must focus their earth nature chakra. To do this, hold your hands in the snake symbol and channel chakra. Some find it easier to do when meditating. You should feel dirt, mud and stone gathering towards. To complete the jutsu you must cover your body in a layer of earth chakra and then allow the surrounding earth to gather on this layer of chakra." The handsigns were once again listed below.

Naruto sat in the middle of the room and fold his legs, left forward. He closed his eyes and formed the snake hand seal at sternum level. He then started to focus the chakra through his hands. As he did this he started to feel his chakra change. Unlike the **Kawarimi **his chakra didn't increase or flow out. It simply ran through like a gentle stream. However after going through the seal it seemed to feel more solid. After thirty minutes Naruto felt he had sat still long enough. He stood up and grasped at his chakra. What he had converted seemed to just be waiting to be used. So Naruto rolled his shoulders and flapped his hands to get the kinks out then formed the ram sign. This time Naruto held back his regular chakra and tried to just use the earth nature chakra he had just converted. After five minutes Naruto realized that he had enough earth chakra to cover about half his body in a fine layer. He covered the top half of his body and called "**Doton: Dātosukin**." He felt dirt slowly gather on his skin and was suddenly reminded of the times at the orphanage when the owner simply told Naruto that Demons don't need baths. Shaking his head to clear away bad thoughts Naruto decided that if he wanted out he would simply have to gather more earth nature chakra. Releasing the snake sign the dirt that had gathered all fell away. He once again got into a meditative state and forced himself to stay in it for three hours. He figured that the conversion was linear so he had three chances before he needed to redo his meditation.

Once again Naruto put his hands up in the ram sign focusing solely on his earth chakra. The layer began to spread until it covered his entire body. Quickly switching to the snake sign the dirt rapidly rose up his body until he was covered head to toe with it. However looking over at the circle on the floor he saw that it did not have the telltale glow that it was active. Naruto released the technique and pondered why it hadn't worked. Looking directly at the eye Naruto had a sudden urge to slap himself. If the eye was any indication he was suppose to blend in with the surroundings. Obviously the bright orange jumpsuit would have to get lost. He'd probably have to lose the shoes and his undergarments too. Stripping down to his birthday suit Naruto placed his clothes in the circle figuring that once it activated it would send his clothes to the main room and then he could follow.

For a third time Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal and gathered the earth chakra. This time the thin shell formed in just under 30 seconds. Switching to snake the dirt climbed up his body covering him completely. The eye that had been focused on him seemed to snap back up and stare down the hall he came in. The circle began to glow and Naruto took that as a sign to get out while he could. As he started to fell dizzy he grasped out with his hands to catch himself.

Lucky for Naruto he managed to grab his boxers. The spinning stopped and Naruto looked to see that only his undergarment managed to come along when he was teleported. He sighed and released the technique allowing the dirt to fall back to the ground. He slipped back into the boxers and walked to the book shelf labeled uniforms. Pulling out a scroll that said pants he looked at it. It was covered in dirt and grime, but Naruto remembered when he released the **Dātosukin** technique that the dirt seemed to slip off. Applying some of the **Kawarimi** techniques with the **Dātosukin** the dirt seemed to slide away. Little did Naruto realize he had just created his first jutsu.

The scroll had three concentric circles. Branching from the outer circle were eight lines of kanji. Between the outer two were several kanji not dissimilar to the ones around the eye except these seemed to be describing an area. The center to circles appeared to be in the shape of a fore bladed shuriken with the points between the kanji filled part and the inner most circle. The inner most circle itself was filled in. Naruto let out a small whoop. He'd recognize that pattern anywhere. Jiji kept things in it. All he had to do was press his thumb to it and poof there was a birthday present or tickets for ramen or a book full of awesome ninja stories.

A sudden chill reminded Naruto why he was looking at the uniform scroll. He pressed his thumb to the center circle and waited. After waiting for a minute Naruto let out a small sigh. It seemed that this was not going to be easy for him. Trying to remember exactly what Jiji said about the scrolls Naruto sat down on the couch. He had called it a storage seal. Supposedly ninja used them for weapons and other supplies while in the field. Naruto thought that if ninja used them maybe he had to use his chakra somehow. He once again pressed his thumb against the circle this time forcing some chakra through it. A poof of smoke appeared indicating that Naruto's technique had work. As the smoke disappeared Naruto found himself looking at a black set of clothing. The pants were about four sizes too big. They had no pockets and seem to be used for training. The shirt was a basic muscle tee and had the same issues as the pants. Fortunately a length of rope was sealed with the pants which Naruto used as a belt. He took the straps for the kunai and shuriken holsters and tied the cuffs of his pants up so they weren't dragging on the floor. The hole in the center of the array had also faded from the ink black color to the tan color of the scroll. Naruto went back to the shelves looking for foot wear. He unsealed a pair of wooden geta that were two sizes too large. Naruto just slipped them on and decided to ignore the overhang.

Next, he headed over to the shelving labeled food and started looking for his favorite. A minute later Naruto had pulled out a scroll labeled ramen. Smirking he unsealed the contents and was greeted by ten cups of instant ramen. Naruto smirk quickly died down when he realized he didn't know where the pots were. He had eaten ramen before bowling the water once. He swore he would never do that again. Naruto went to the shelves and looked through them all. He found cups, chopsticks and even a wok but he couldn't find pots. He decided to unseal a scroll of cups. His smirk returned when he found a large coffee cup made of metal. Going to the sink he filled the cup with some water and put it on the smallest burner on the stove. While waiting for it to boil Naruto went to take stock of the food. He had various meats, vegetables and fruits. He also had a large stock of rice and egg noodles. One scroll seemed to be dedicated to seasonings. Hearing bubbling at the stove Naruto grabbed the scroll of chopsticks and tossed it to the table. He went to grab the water but as he got hold of the handle he was forced to let go. It had conducted some heat during the cooking process. Naruto decided to see if he couldn't pick up the cup while his **Dātosukin** was activated. Quickly flashing through the seal dirt quickly lifted off the ground.

Naruto was surprised when the dirt reached his clothing. Instead of slipping under it and on to his skin the dirt clung to his clothing. Naruto shut his eyes and focused on his chakra. He was surprised to find that it had been imbibed into his clothing. Remembering his original purpose Naruto went to the stove and picked up the cup. While not burning hot the handle was not comfortable in his hands and only seemed to be getting worse. He quickly rushed over to the table and dumped the water on to the noodles. Sitting down he went to unsealed the chopsticks. Unfortunately he unsealed about twenty pairs. Naruto grapped a pair and stacked the rest back on top of the seal. He stirred the ramen to mix the seasonings and then began eating. While slurping down the ramen Naruto quickly realized that this place was going to get messy if he kept unsealing extra things when he went to make food.

"And dangerous when I start unsealing weapons." he thought. Having a full belly Naruto decided to read over some of the books in the current area before going to sleep. Picking from the bottom of the shelf he read the title, "Sealing: Beginners Guide Volume 1."

And so Naruto continued to train. Time lost meaning to the boy as he had no sunlight to tell the passing of days. However as it passed Naruto once again longed for human interaction. After learning several C rank jutsus through the training area the central pillar had opened revealing a technique that Naruto learned quickly and then put to use. And while **Kage Bunshins** may have acted like people it just wasn't the same. However, today was Naruto's lucky day. He had just finished learning **Doton: Kyūsokuna do no Ihan** and when used in conjunction with **Doton: Rēd****ā** and **Doton: Ton'neru **he could reach the surface in a secluded location and make his way to Hokage Tower and hopefully the man himself.

-Line Break-

At Naruto's destination Hiruzen was leaning back in his chair leafing through some paperwork idly thinking about the issues at hand. He was happy that the current cold war with Kumo was almost done. A visiting delegate and his guards were to finish the peace talks within the week.

Shuffling to another page he scoffed. The paper was an insurance claim for a building that had been burnt down about two years ago. It just so happened that Naruto lived in this building. With the demon gone the owner had tried renting it out and had got nowhere so in his wisdom he requested that the civilian council get some ninja to burn it down. The ninja had done so under the guise of a mission and as with all missions had reported to the Hokage after it was finished. Hiruzen was just waiting for this piece of paper to come across his desk. He couldn't wait for the man to explain this. Besides fraud it was also a misdistribution of military resources which carried a serious sentencing.

-Line Break-

Three meters from the surface Naruto stopped. He reached out with the **Rēdā** technique and felt out his surroundings before emerging from the dirt. He sensed three people coming towards him and hoped that he had not activated a security sensor of some type. However as he focused harder he realized it was four people and that one was being carried in some sort of sack and having their chakra disrupted. If this didn't spelling kidnapping then nothing would. The four stopped about 30 meters from Naruto and laid down the victim before leaning against a tree.

While Naruto had no love of most of the village he had even less patience for child abusers seeing as he was abused himself. Quickly he went to work on several plans. He knew nothing of is opponents but his first objective was to save the girl then detain the would be kidnappers if possible. Ready for action he sent several clones above ground and got to work.

**Jutsu Library:**

**Doton: Dātosukin (Earth Release: Dirt Skin)**

Rank E

The user focuses earth nature chakra to their skin. They can then repel dirt to clean themselves or attract dirt to hide into an environment better. Because the dirt is acting as a second skin the user can mask their scent making it an ideal jutsu for escape. A prerequisite for **Doton: Iwa no Yoroi (Earth Release: Stone Armor)**.

**Doton: Kyūsokuna do no Ihan (Earth Release: Rapid Earthen Breach)**

Rank Mid-B

When used in conjunction with **Doton: Ton'neru** the user can quickly make his way to the surface. The user coats themselves with chakra and then launches themselves upwards with a pillar of earth.

**Doton: Rēdā (Earth Release: Radar)**

Rank Low-B

By sending a pulse of earth chakra through the ground the user can identify targets. Repeated use is necessary to follow moving targets and can often leave the user immobile. Adding chakra will increase the range however sorting the information can get confusing.

**Doton: Ton'neru (Earth Release: Tunneling)**

Rank Mid-B

The user creates an opening in the ground and then uses there earth chakra to move the opening. Used with **Doton: Rēdā (Earth Release: Radar)** the user can often travel to within feet of a location. Adding chakra allows the user to move faster.

**I was thinking of putting a jutsu index as a separate chapter soon. Since some will be used off and on I didn't want to have the explanations at the end of seven different chapters, but I also didn't want people to have to find its first use. What do you guys think? Other than that you know the routine hit one of the links at the bottom besides the ****Return to Top****. Or for you mobile reader ****Contrast: Dark****, ****Contrast: Light****, ****Font: Small****, ****Font: Med**** ahh screw it. Review, favorite and/or follow please.**

**Moose007 out.**


	3. Naruto in a Bag

**All right here's another chapter for A Ninja's Ninja. I was tired of writing plot and needed to get a fight out there.**

**But first Q&A for the reviewers:**

**Kaeli-Madym writes**_** Like the story so far. Can't wait to see where it leads. One Question though, How does Naruto know it's a girl being kidnapped? I may just be over looking into it, but it seemed as though he knew it was a girl.**_

**Naruto had his Reda technique still active. While he was unable to send large amounts of earth chakra up the kidnapper to get a clearer picture when the kidnapper set down the bag Naruto could make out more physical features.**

**That was the only question this time so let's move on.**

Sha Shin'nyū sighed as he looked at the bag slung over Kai Yū's shoulder. It was a shame but the Saidame Raikage had ordered the kidnapping. In his mind Konoha was responsible for Kumo's current predicament. The current border war had forced the Raikage to send a third of his forces to defend it. This of course lowered the amount of missions Kumo was capable of completing. The Raikage had decided to advertise his ninja's capabilities by kidnapping a high ranking member of Konoha. Add the vendetta he had against the Hyūga and the target was obvious. The Raikage also decided in his infinite wisdom that if the delegation he sent to make "peace" could capture an unsealed female member of the clan he could produce a small army of byakugan wielding jūken using ninja. Add in a high chance of having lightning affinities bred in and the entire council quickly got behind the Raikage's plan. Unfortunately he also had to work under the idiot Tai Shi. While a jonin Tai was better at politics than he was at fighting. He seemed to underestimate opponents. A sudden surge of chakra snapped Sha Shin'nyū out of his musings.

-Line Break-

Naruto quickly formed five **Kage Bunshin** and had them emerge from the ground. Two clones surged towards the enemy trying to determine their village affiliation as well as their taijutsu capabilities. While Naruto had spent time with the wooden training post in his cave he had never had the chance to use his tiajutsu against humans. Add in that **Kage Bunshin** only takes a hit to dispel and he had no idea how well his hand to hand combat would work against a corporeal target.

Another **Kage Bunshin** stayed at mid range. While **Kage Bunshin** can only use lower level techniques unless charged with extra chakra Naruto was hoping the clone would become enough of an annoyance that one of the group would use a jutsu against so he could gleam some more information on his enemy upon its destruction.

The fourth clone was even further back. Naruto planned for this clone to either be a surprise for his retreat or to be picked off by a weapons wielder. Once again Naruto was unsure what he could do against a trained weapons user. He had several defensive jutsus but they could all be breached relatively easy. Add to the fact that he only had three kunai and Naruto was sure he was going to be exclusively using ninjutsu. While he didn't want to be revealed yet he knew the chakra would alert roaming ninja to his whereabouts and hopefully get back up to arrive quickly.

The fifth clone had positioned himself above the real Naruto and was channeling chakra to his eyes. He was grateful to see that the sack used to kidnap the victim was not chakra blocking. He started to perform the Kawarimi timing the chakra surge to sink up with the jutsu the third clone was using. With a small poof a very scared Hinata was positioned over Naruto's tunnel.

Naruto sped through some handseals and muttered "**Doton: ****Shinjū Zanshu**." As he fell back to the floor of his tunnel he looked down to see a very scared looking girl one or two years younger than him. Doing a quick once over he realized that if her pale pupil-less eyes were any indication she was a hyūga. Looking at her forehead he saw no seal confirming that she was a main branch member.

-Line Break-

Tai Shi quickly assessed the situation. He saw four ninjas two rushing towards him one at mid range and one in the trees 20 meters away. By the size they were probably genin level. As the two closed in with a battle cry he saw they were exactly the same.

"Bunshins" he thought. "Kai Yū take the child and go!" he shouted. "Sha Shin'nyū I'll engage in close combat you support and cover Kai's retreat."

"**Futon: Kazeshuriken"** the mysterious ninja shouted.

"Shit wind type" Tai Shi thought. He then leapt to the tree tops. The wind based shuriken seemed to stop for a moment then started to follow as he continued up the tree. "And a skilled one at that" he thought bitterly. Meanwhile the two close range clones continued their charge. One pulled in front of the other and turned around in front of the tree. He then put his hands together and crouched. The second clone put a foot into the first hands. The first then threw him up in the air.

"**Raiton: Gain" **Sha Shin'nyu yelled than belted out a spear of lightning from his mouth at the clone still on the ground. A poof sounded indicating a dispersing clone. The clone in the tree quickly rushed forward and started to viciously strike at the man's head. As the sweeping kick approached Kai raised his arm to block the attack. The clone used the leaf sticking exercise to hold onto the man's raised arm, bent at the midsection and tried to deliver a double fist to the man's face. Before he could connect Kai channeled lightning natured chakra through his arms and zapped the clone making it disengage. He then tossed the clone into the wind shuriken. With a poof the clone dispersed. "Shit **Kage Bunshin** that's not a genin level technique." Tai thought bitterly. Sha in the meantime threw a small barrage of kunai at the clone that had used the wind technique and, although it tried to dodge, dispelled it.

-Line Break-

** "**Shit. God Damn it." Naruto swore. He turned to his new charge and asked "How fast can you run?"

"Ww-why?" Hinata stuttered.

"Because those two are Kumo nin. And a third of kumo nin are sensors. Something about electrical activity in the body." Naruto explained as he formed another **Kage Bunshin**. "Listen Hyūga-san take this bunshin and follow this tunnel. **Doton: Ton'neru Gyorai**." A large opening shot down branching off the current tunnel. "My clone will sense when others are near. He will get you back to your family. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"Wh-whats your name?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Now go quickly." He said. The clone grabbed Hinata's hand making her blush and started leading her down the darkness.

-Line Break-

Naruto felt the two of them fade out of range of his **Reda** and started flaring his chakra. He sensed the other two ninjas approaching, flipped through several handsigns, and shouted "**Doton: Kyūsokuna do no Ihan**!"

Naruto burst through the ground and popped about six meters in the air. He threw three kunai surrounding the approaching ninja.

Tai and Sha chuckled at the attack. "Hey little ninja," Tai mocked "you might want to work on more than your ninjutsu. **Kage Bunshin** is impressive but it won't help you against jonin like me."

"True however **Raiton: Raimei**" Naruto shouted. A loud bang went off and the jonin covered their ears out of reflex. Naruto once again went through some handsigns then shouted "**Raiton: Denki Dōmu**!" A small dome of yellow electricity appeared between the three kunai.

Tai smirked as he thought about the technique. While it could contain him it was easy to break. The strength of the technique was dependent on the amount of kunai. However when he looked down he noticed the ground was glowing. Sha was already flipping through some handsigns and shouted "**Raiton: Denki Bachi!**"

Outside the dome Naruto shouted " **Raiton: Kaminari Ribāsu**!" The dome started to glow, turning a bright white. The top then exploded as a crack of thunder echoed a bolt of lightning flew skyward and disappeared into the night. Looking at the area where he had trapped the two ninja he saw the one who had acted cocky on the ground and from the look of it passed out. The others skin seemed to be sparking however he was still standing.

Naruto gave a small smirked and said "Seems you're smarter than your partner there. However you obviously know that with all the chakra I've been throwing around not to mention the big ol' lightning bolt backup will be here fairly soon."

Sha grunted and said "True however Kai will wait at the rendezvous for ten minutes then take off with the package. So all I need to do is keep you busy for six minutes."

"That's true", Naruto said "however I've had a clone following him the whole time. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** So it shouldn't be that hard to follow that will buy me some time. All together now **Futon:** **Kazeshuriken Fuky****ū**." As Naruto said that the nine clones and the original each threw three wind shuriken at Sha. He quickly weaved through the first twenty shuriken then rolled under the last ten. He pulled a tanto and quickly dispatched all nine clones.

"Well little ninja end of the line. Shame you seemed to be talented. Any last words." Sha stated.

"Yes. Always look underneath the underneath. **Doton:** **Shinjū Zanshu**." Naruto said. Suddenly two hands burst through the ground and pulled Sha down into the ground leaving only his head and neck exposed. Quickly channeling lightning chakra Sha tried to burst free. Naruto was faster however as he flipped through some hand signs, shouted "**Raiton: Masui Tatchi**!" and touched the ninja's forehead for a few seconds. Although Sha was paralyzed Naruto was not going to take chances. Quickly nicking his thumb on his sharp incisor, he drew blood and drew a small seal on the ninja's exposed neck. Channeling chakra through his finger he pressed the seal and stated "**Chakuraozonshīru**."

-Line Break-

A click and a half away Hiashi was furious. He had told the hokage that letting kumo nin into Konoha was a sure fire way to cause more problems. "Peace bah they wanted the byakugan," Hiashi thought bitterly. "And they took my daughter. I swear if I catch him getting back to Kumo is going to be the least of his problems." Hiashi was brought out of his musings by a rumble in the ground. Both he and his team stopped and activated their kekkei genkai. Scanning the area they saw a small boy carrying the missing heiress. They were surprised when the boy stopped and asked her to activate her byakugan. She nodded then gasped and told him that her family was up above them. Nodding he grabbed her and did twenty some odd single handed seals. When he shouted "**Doton: ****Kyūsokuna do no Ihan**!" the closest Hyūgas scurried back as they both erupted from the ground. As they regained their bearings they saw a pale skinned boy with buzz cut blonde hair clutching Hinata around the waist.

"You're her family right?" Naruto asked. Receiving a nod he continued "I'm fighting the two kumo nin about a click and a half that way. The other took the bag filled with a kage bunshin and ran."

Hizashi gawked at the boy. There was a reason the jutsu was forbidden. The boy had just told them that he had reserves on par with a chunnin and yet he appeared to be only a little older then Hianta.

Hiashi voiced everyone's question when he asked "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered. "Anyways I need to dispel and let the original know that I have returned Hinata." Not waiting for an answer the clone simply fazed out of existence.

-Line Break-

The clone's memories quickly trickled to Naruto and he was happy to know Hinata was now safe. Sealing off Tai's chakra the same way he had Sha's Naruto took off after Kai. He knew that the clone was still alive however not being the most durable Naruto worried if the clone would keep long enough for the original to catch up. Naruto's luck held out though and he was able to catch up to him. He slowed his run and stopped just behind the tree line of the clearing Kai was waiting in.

He stepped forward and shouted "**Futon: Yari-f****ū**!" As he put his hand behind his ear a small cylinder of wind extended into a spear a meter and half long. Taking aim Naruto whipped his hand forward and released the spear. Kai quickly snatched up the bag and jumped to the side. Naruto quickly formed another spear and held it at the ready position.

Kai shouted "Stop or the heiress gets it."

Naruto fought to keep down his smirk. "I don't believe you. You need her for your Raikage. Furthermore how do I even know that's her? For all I know that bag could be filled with rocks."

Kai laughed "Proof you want proof here's your proof." Kai shoved his hand into the bag and grabbed the clone by its neck.

Naruto gave him a deadpan look and slowly said announcing every syllable as if talking to a child "**Raiton: Dai Bakuhatsu**." A flash of electricity later and Kai was now unconscious on the ground. Naruto smirked and once again approached the would-be kidnapper and sealed him. He grabbed the man hefted him onto his back and started his trek back to Sha and Tai. He made it back in time to find several anbu around the bodies. Mentally shrugging he set the last kidnapper down and approached a snake masked anbu.

"Hebi-san I caught this one too. " Naruto stated. Had he been able to see under Anko's mask he would have seen her eyes widen to the size of tennis balls.

"Gaki were going to have to go talk to the hokage." Anko said in the official voice she reserved for anbu missions.

"Got it. Shunshin me away Hebi-san" Naruto said with a small grin.

**Futon: Kazeshuriken (Wind Release: Wind Shuriken)**

Rank Mid-C

The user summons a single wind based shuriken. The user can control the flight of the technique using extra chakra. A burst of chakra will cause the shuriken to explode into a whirlwind.

**Doton: Ton'neru Gyorai (Earth Release: Tunnel Torpedo)**

Rank Low-B

The user sends a charge of earth chakra that opens a tunnel in the ground. By adding more chakra the tunnel will continue longer.

**Raiton: Raimei (Lightning Release: Thunderclap)**

Rank Low-D

Electricity superheats the air causing it to expand and create a boom. More chakra will create a louder bang.

**Raiton: Denki D****ō****mu (Lightning Release: Electric Dome)**

Rank Mid-C

Lightning arcs between several kunai making a dome of electricity over the area between the kunai.

**Raiton: Denki Bachi (Lightning Release: Electric Repellent)**

Rank Low-B

The user covers themselves in a small amount of lightning natured chakra and pushes it outward. This small barrier will absorb most electrical attacks however it need to be reformed after each blocked attack.

**Raiton: Kaminari Ribāsu (Lightning Release: Reverse Lightning)**

Rank Low-B

The user channels electricity into the ground and blast lightning up into the sky. Adding chakra will change the area of effect or the damage level.

**F****ū****ton: Kazeshuriken Fuky****ū**

Rank Mid-B

Several wind based shuriken appear stacked in the users hand and launch out in a single blast. Higher levels of control allow the caster to guide the flight of each shuriken. If more chakra is pumped into the technique before the shuriken are launched more will appear. If extra chakra is pumped into the technique after launching the shuriken will explode into a burst of air.

**Raiton: Masui Tatchi (Lightning Release: Numbing Touch)**

Rank Mid-B

The user channels lightning chakra to their hands. After doing so touching an opponent will cause nerve damage. Continued exposure can cause muscles to relax and eventually heart spasms however the exposure needed is very high to get to this point.

**Fūinjutsu: Chakuraozonshīru (Sealing Technique: Chakra Depleting Seal)**

Rank Mid-B

This seal draws on the targets chakra and rather than storing it converts it to nature chakra making it near impossible to reabsorb.

**Futon: Yari-f****ū**

Rank Low-A

The user creates a spear of wind that he can than throw. Upon contact with a solid object the spear explodes into a small twister that goes in the same direction as the spear was heading.

**Raiton: Dai ****Bakuhatsu**

Rank Mid-B

A clone explodes in a burst of electricity that paralyses enemies and fries electrical equipment.


	4. Techniques

This is the jutsu listing for A Ninja's Ninja. Here's a template. (In order of aperreance)

**Japanese Element Release: Japanese Technique Name (English Element Release: English Technique Name)**

Rank

Description

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Doton: Ōkina Ganban Suberi (Earth Release: Great Rockslide)**

Rank High-B

The user cast the jutsu and several large rocks slide in the direction dictated by the user. If used on a hill the rocks will cause a cascade affect and make the jutsu much more effective.

**Fūinjutsu: Memorirokkushīru (Sealing Technique: Memory Lock Seal)**

Rank S

This seal has seven parts though only two are extremely different. The Jushin-sha no Memorirokkushīru (Recipient Memory Lock Seal) appears on the target and takes the shape of a circle with a much smaller circle in the middle. The larger circle than splits into equal parts depending on the number of sealers kanji appear representing the words memory lock (メモリロック) and go into each slice. The number of sealers must be a factor of six to correctly place the seal (1, 2, 3, and 6). The kanji for kai (カイ) then appear in the small center circle. Meanwhile the sealers each have a corresponding seal appear on their bodies. The seal has a kanji representing memory lock and a number that corresponds to the order of the unlocking. After the seals on the sealers are released they may be removed in order either one (or more) at a time or all at once. This seal is given an S ranking not for complexity or negative side effects for the user, but for the questionable morality of the seal. Unlike a standard memory seal this seal confines all knowledge the target has up to the time of sealing effectively leaving the person a baby. The unsealing also has dangerous side effects as the memories can mix and often break the persons mind.

**Doton: Dātosukin (Earth Release: Dirt Skin)**

Rank E

The user focuses earth nature chakra to their skin. They can then repel dirt to clean themselves or attract dirt to hide into an environment better. Because the dirt is acting as a second skin the user can mask their scent making it an ideal jutsu for escape. A prerequisite for **Doton: Iwa no Yoroi (Earth Release: Stone Armor)**.

**Doton: Kyūsokuna do no Ihan (Earth Release: Rapid Earthen Breach)**

Rank Mid-B

When used in conjunction with **Doton: Ton'neru** the user can quickly make his way to the surface. The user coats themselves with chakra and then launches themselves upwards with a pillar of earth.

**Doton: Rēdā (Earth Release: Radar)**

Rank Low-B

By sending a pulse of earth chakra through the ground the user can identify targets. Repeated use is necessary to follow moving targets and can often leave the user immobile. Adding chakra will increase the range however sorting the information can get confusing.

**Doton: Ton'neru (Earth Release: Tunneling)**

Rank Mid-B

The user creates an opening in the ground and then uses there earth chakra to move the opening. Used with **Doton: Rēdā (Earth Release: Radar)** the user can often travel to within feet of a location. Adding chakra allows the user to move faster.

**Futon: Kazeshuriken (Wind Release: Wind Shuriken)**

Rank Mid-C

The user summons a single wind based shuriken. The user can control the flight of the technique using extra chakra. A burst of chakra will cause the shuriken to explode into a whirlwind.

**Doton: Ton'neru Gyorai (Earth Release: Tunnel Torpedo)**

Rank Low-B

The user sends a charge of earth chakra that opens a tunnel in the ground. By adding more chakra the tunnel will continue longer.

**Raiton: Raimei (Lightning Release: Thunderclap)**

Rank Low-D

Electricity superheats the air causing it to expand and create a boom. More chakra will create a louder bang.

**Raiton: Denki D****ō****mu (Lightning Release: Electric Dome)**

Rank Mid-C

Lightning arcs between several kunai making a dome of electricity over the area between the kunai.

**Raiton: Denki Bachi (Lightning Release: Electric Repellent)**

Rank Low-B

The user covers themselves in a small amount of lightning natured chakra and pushes it outward. This small barrier will absorb most electrical attacks however it need to be reformed after each blocked attack.

**Raiton: Kaminari Ribāsu (Lightning Release: Reverse Lightning)**

Rank Low-B

The user channels electricity into the ground and blast lightning up into the sky. Adding chakra will change the area of effect or the damage level.

**F****ū****ton: Kazeshuriken Fuky****ū**

Rank Mid-B

Several wind based shuriken appear stacked in the users hand and launch out in a single blast. Higher levels of control allow the caster to guide the flight of each shuriken. If more chakra is pumped into the technique before the shuriken are launched more will appear. If extra chakra is pumped into the technique after launching the shuriken will explode into a burst of air.

**Raiton: Masui Tatchi (Lightning Release: Numbing Touch)**

Rank Mid-B

The user channels lightning chakra to their hands. After doing so touching an opponent will cause nerve damage. Continued exposure can cause muscles to relax and eventually heart spasms however the exposure needed is very high to get to this point.

**Fūinjutsu: Chakuraozonshīru (Sealing Technique: Chakra Depleting Seal)**

Rank Mid-B

This seal draws on the targets chakra and rather than storing it converts it to nature chakra making it near impossible to reabsorb.

**Futon: Yari-f****ū**

Rank Low-A

The user creates a spear of wind that he can than throw. Upon contact with a solid object the spear explodes into a small twister that goes in the same direction as the spear was heading.

**Raiton: Dai ****Bakuhatsu**

Rank Mid-B

A clone explodes in a burst of electricity that paralyses enemies and fries electrical equipment.


	5. Sorry

Hello followers and new comers. This is one of the dread cancelation chapters you see in fanfiction. I have decided to let go of all my Naruto fanfics. I can no longer get in the mood for them. I am currently working on a multi title pokemon story, but I do not plan on posting it until I have the first part finished. If you are interested in that feel free to continue following me. My Naruto stories will be coming down in one week so if anyone would like to adopt them let me know and I will post any notes I have for the stories.


End file.
